Nights of Sin
by Ebony-Knight
Summary: Kagome has been cursed and turns into a beast at night. Apparently there's only one way to break the curse... **Wink** She has to seek out Sesshomaru to appease the beast within her. SessKag
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Nights of Sin **

_**Important:**__ My first attempt at Canon-Universe so please read and review! This is a big challenge for me, especially since I have no idea how I will manage the battle scenes... and describing the feudal era. I am not perfect, so if you see any mistakes that you feel like I should correct, tell me, so that I can make it even better for others who will read later. I will be doing some research if I don't understand something and try to make the fic as interesting as possible. I am trying to explore Souunga which appeared in Inuyasha movie 3. The first part of the chapter one are from the movie so that the readers can understand how it all began. Well....here goes nothing!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1 **

_**Modern Time**_

Souta arrived home from school to see his mother and grandfather heading to the store room, his grandpa carrying something carefully in his hands. ''I am home!'' he announced.

''Welcome back, Souta!'' his mother, Reiko said.

''What's that, Grandpa?'' Souta asked looking at what his grandfather had in his hands.

''Ah, that is.....'' Reiko began.

''A decorative sword that has been handed down in our family for generations, Murakumo no Tsurugi.'' Grandpa finished for her.

''According to him,'' Reiko continued saying.

''Murakumo no Tsurugi is another name for the famous Kusanagi no Tsurugi which appears in Kojiki and Nihonshoki.'' Grandpa said.

''Huh?'' Souta frowned. _What the hell are they talking about? Grown-ups can be very weird sometimes._ He didn't understand anything at all. And what was up with his mum and grandpa reciting those lines like nursery kids. But he also knew that his grandfather always liked to be the story teller and not the other way round. He liked to be the centre of attention.

''Kojiki and Nihonshoki are respectively, the first collections of Japanese mythology and History. In other words, it amounts to a national treasure.'' Reiko explained.

''The Murakumo no Tsurugi was found by Susanoo no Mikoto in the tail of the serpent Yamata no Orochi after he slew it. It is a very sacred sword! So that is why we air the sword out now and then, like this.'' Grandpa said.

''But the sword seems to be all rusted and we cannot draw it.'' Reiko said.

Souta looked closely at the sword and said, ''Something's written here.''

''It says Murakumo no Tsurugi.'' Grandpa said.

''But, isn't the last character actually 'fang'?'' Souta asked.

''What?'' Grandpa frowned.

His mum also came and looked closely. ''It actually reads, 'Souunga'?'' Reiko asked.

''Oh, so it was a fake?'' Souta asked. He really couldn't put it past his grandfather, who had a collection of many invaluable things.

''No that can't be!'' Grandpa said shaking his head. ''This sword has a true and honourable origin. It is said to have been discovered within a shrine by one of our monk ancestors!'' He walked hurriedly over to the shelves on the other side of the room. _I will prove them wrong!_

''That makes it sound even more suspicious.'' Souta said.

''There should be a scroll on which the events were recorded somewhere around here. Aaaaah, where is it?'' Grandpa asked impatiently as he searched through the shelves.

''Isn't that it?'' Reiko asked pointing to one of the scrolls in the shelves.

Meanwhile, Souta tried to touch the sword when a mouth came out of the sword to bite his hand. He quickly pulled his hand away and screamed, ''This sword bit me!''

''Surely, you must be joking.'' Reiko said smiling at her son.

Souta continued looking at the sword as a bright light started shining from it. ''Hey you, when did I actually bite you?'' came a voice from the light.

Everyone in the room gasped. ''The sword can actually speak!'' Reiko said surprised. _If I hadn't met Inuyasha before I would run away. I mean, what can be scarier than meeting a demon!_

''I am the one who spoke, not Souunga. My name is Saya!'' A ghost like figure of an old man appeared from within the light.

''I would expect no less from our shrine's prized sword!'' Grandpa bragged.

''Oh, no! The 700 year old seal is finally about to break!'' Saya cried.

''What? A 700 year old seal?'' Reiko asked.

''Souunga will extract itself from me. Is there a strong youkai nearby?'' Saya asked.

''Demon?'' Reiko and Grandpa chorused and exchanged knowing looks. Inuyasha had appeared earlier seeking Kagome so they'd told him where she was. Reiko had asked him to wait for her return at the shrine but he had insisted on going after her. So Reiko had given him a hat to hide his ears and made him promise not to interfere with Kagome classes until after school.

''Yes, what a bother. This Souunga is a fearsome demon sword. If things continue the way they are, we'll soon be in big trouble. If only a strong demon wields it, then we'll have nothing to worry about.''

The bright light on the sword turned red and as it lifted itself up, making them all fall back. Just then Kagome and Inuyasha stormed into the store room. ''What's going on?'' Inuyasha asked.

The sword floated in the air and and stopped in front of Inuyasha. ''Oh, my isn't that Tetsusaiga? It's been a while.'' Saya said.

''What the....? Who said that?'' Inuyasha looked at the sword.

''I did. You are right on time! Quick, take the sword immediately!''

''Feh! Who the hell might you be?'' Inuyasha asked his hand on Tetsusaiga ready to strike.

''I am the swords sheath. Are you perhaps Inuyasha?'' Saya asked.

''How do you know my name? I don't have any acquaintances that are swords.'' Inuyasha stated.

''I am not surprised that you don't remember me.....You were but a newborn babe at that time, after all. I am Saya. I am the scabbard of your father's great Sword of World Domination, Souunga.'' Saya announced.

''My father's......'' Inuyasha asked disbelievingly.

''It's starting to act up again!'' Saya cried.

''What should we do?'' Kagome asked. _This sword is giving off a really bad feeling._

''Hey, Inuyasha! Hurry up and grab Souunga! If you don't something bad will really happen.''

''Who the hell do you think you are to order me around?'' Inuyasha asked. The sword started shaking more vigorously and unsheathed itself, flying past Inuyasha and up into the sky. They all went outside just in time to see Souunga landing into the ground in front of the shrine causing the land turn bare and all the plants around the shrine to die.

''We are done for.....'' Saya shouted.

''What is this.....?'' Kagome asked. Looking at the shrine compound and all the flowers she had worked so hard during her free time to plant. She knew she was right about the sword. There was something evil about it.

''See, I told you! This is how this place will look in the future that Souunga will bring about.'' Saya said.

''This is....... how the future will be?'' Souta asked.

''The heaven will be enveloped in darkness by Souunga's malovelent power, the earth will rot and humanity will perish.''

''How can we prevent this from happening?'' Kagome asked again.

''Take Souunga and leave this place.'' Saya advised them. ''It must never pass into human hands though, for only a few humans can touch Souunga.''

''What will happen if a human had it?'' Inuyasha asked.

''This world would cease to exist!'' Saya said.

''What?'' They all chorused.

''Those who wield Sounga will continue to kill for ten thousands of years with the sole purpose of killing all humans. Humans are inherently more egoistic than any other form of life, and their avarice knows no bound. When such beings come to possess Souunga, they become more evil than any youkai.''

''There's no helping it, I guess. I'll go put it back in it's scabbard.'' Inuyasha declared.

''Are you sure, Inuyasha?'' Kagome had a worried look on her face. Inuyasha didn't reply but walked towards the sword. As soon as he touched it he felt an evil power rushing through his body but he somehow managed to pick it up. The ground and the plants around the shrine returned to normal.

''Thank God!'' Kagome whispered as she looked around their compound. ''Inuyasha, are you alright?'' she asked running to him.

''Don't come any closer, get away from here! Take everybody and get away from me.'' he roared. Inuyasha was looking away from her, so Kagome moved a little closer and gasped. Inuyasha's hand looked like rotten meat with snake like things around his whole arm. His claws were a lot longer than usual and his eyes were completely red. He also had purple magenta stripes on his cheeks his fangs had grown longer like that of a full demon.

''What's wrong, Inuyasha?'' Kagome cried.

Inuyasha pushed her away from him and lifted Souunga to strike down. ''What the hell is wrong with this sword?'' he asked looking at the sword in his hand. I can't stop myself, I am possessed by this evil thing

''So you are his son?'' Souunga asked.

''Is that Souunga?'' Inuyasha asked trying his best to control himself.

''Are you trying to keep me under control with such meek powers? Obey, Souunga! If you do, I will make you the ruler of this world!''

''Yeah, right!'' Inuyasha said. ''I am not interested in that, at all. There's a place that's more suitable for you. Let me take you there.'' he struggled against Souunga's power but failed. He started swinging the sword aimlessly at Kagome but she managed to run to the others.

''That's right! Your soul is gradually trying to become on with me, Souunga. Kill them!''

''What's happening to Inuyasha?'' Kagome asked Saya.

''Souunga has possessed him. Now we are all in big trouble.''

''Let's hurry inside the house, or he'll kill us!'' Reiko suggested. They all hurried and made it safely into the house and locked the door. Inuyasha followed them and started banging at the door with the sword.

''I thought you said that if a demon to takes hold of the sword everything would be alright. Why hasn't it worked?'' Grandpa complained.

''Yeah! Inuyasha is a demon.'' Reiko lamented too.

Saya paused to think about it. ''I said a strong demon. Inuyasha is possessed because he is a half demon. He is not strong enough otherwise he wouldn't let Souunga control him.''

''Is there any other way to stop him?'' Kagome asked.

Saya sighed heavily. ''I'm afraid not.''

''You said earlier that there are humans who can wield the sword. Can you please tell me who can?'' Kagome asked desperately. ''I will find whoever they are even if it kills me.''

''Well.....only a pure priest or priestess can wield Souunga.''

''That's great!'' Reiko exclaimed. ''Kagome is a priestess and a pure one at that, I hope???'' she winked at her daughter. She didn't speak of such personal matters with her daughter but she always trusted that Kagome would wait and until she was ready to give herself to a man.

Kagome's blushed. ''Mum! Of course I am, you're embarrassing me.'' she turned to Saya. ''So all I have to do is take the sword from Inuyasha and get out of here, right?''

''Right, if it was that easy. He's gone completely berserk and will soon break the door. You will never get it away from him. He'll kill you before you know it.'' Saya said.

_Good thing I have a way to control him, hope it works!_ ''Don't worry. I will get the sword.'' Kagome said confidently, walked to the door and shouted, ''Osuwari!'' When she heard a loud thud, she opened the door quickly and took the sword from Inuyasha and put it back in its sheath. ''Piece of cake.'' she said proudly.

''You are safe as long as you don't use it.'' Saya warned.

''What do you mean?'' Kagome asked confused.

''As long as Souunga remains sheathed, everyone is safe including yourself. But as soon as you use it for whatever purpose, you will be cursed as a priestess.'' Saya explained.

''What?'' Reiko asked concerned. ''Honey, are you sure it's a good idea to carry that thing with you?''

''You worry too much, mum. What's the worse that could happen? Besides, I have Inuyasha to protect me. I will not use it, no matter what!'' Kagome said.

''I hope you are right. Just make sure to deposit it as soon as you are on the other side of the well, okay?'' Reiko asked. She couldn't help but worry as a mother. The fact that she allowed her daughter to travel back in time, was dangerous as well. But she had come to believe that it was Kagome's destiny to be chosen as the protector of the Jewel of Four Souls. _May the good Kami be with her!_

''I promise.'' Kagome lied, so that her mother would stop worrying.

When Inuyasha came to, he found himself in the house and everyone was surrounding him. He rubbed his aching chin. _There can only be one reason for the pain._ He looked at Kagome, ''What did you do that for?'' Inuyasha asked.

''I just saved all of us, from being slaughtered by you.'' Kagome shrugged.

''You were so scary, Inuyasha.'' Souta said.

''Feh! I wasn't in control of myself, that fucking sword possessed me.'' Inuyasha said.

''Watch your language, Inuyasha!'' Reiko pinched his ears.

''Ouch....ouch! I'm sorry.'' Inuyasha cried.

''Enough!'' Saya interrupted them. ''We don't have much time. We have to get out of here now. Souunga is calm for now but I don't know when it will start acting up again.''

''Right! Mum, would you please pack for me some food?'' Kagome asked and ran upstairs to pack a few clothes in her bag pack. She went back down to find everyone waiting for her. Reiko gave her the food items she had packed.

''Take care, honey!'' Reiko gave her daughter a hug.

''I will.'' She hugged Souta and her grandfather too and they departed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 2**

_**In the Feudal Era**_

They landed safely on the other side of the well and went to Kaede's village where all their friends were waiting for them. Shippo was the first one to spot them. He stopped what he was doing and ran to give Kagome a hug. ''What did you bring for me this time, Kagome?''

''Where are you manners, brat? Can't you greet her first before asking for grabs? Don't we get to rest first?'' Inuyasha asked the little fox demon.

''It's okay, Inuyasha. He's still so young, I am not offended.'' Kagome said.

''You hear that!'' Shippo spat then took off very fast, afraid that Inuyasha will punch him.

''You really spoil him, Kagome.'' Inuyasha said.

''Inuyasha is right. There a saying in your world, that goes like this. 'Train a child in the way that he should go and when he is old, he shall never depart from it.' There's nothing like being too young to learn. If you tell him what's right and wrong now, it will help him so that he won't suffer in the future. It's a tough world out there.'' Saya said.

''Tell me about it!'' Kagome said smiling. ''Thanks for your words of wisdom, Saya.'' They walked further inside the village and met Kaede on their way.

''Welcome back!'' Kaede greeted them.

''Thank you.'' Kagome answered.

''Have you seen Myoga, old hag?'' Inuyasha asked.

''He's around here somewhere. It's only a matter of time before he makes an appearance.'' Kaede replied.

''Talk about manners, Inuyasha. You have no respect at all talking like that to your elders.'' Kagome slapped the back of his head.

''Ouch! What did you do that for, bitch!'' Inuyasha shouted.

''Osuwari!'' Kagome sent the half breed to the ground. ''I am not a bitch! You will do well to remember that.''

''My, my Kagome. When did you start using a sword?'' Kaede asked when she noticed it.

''I don't use a sword, nor is this one mine.'' Kagome answered.

''Kagome! Inuyasha! When did you arrive?'' Sango called from behind them. She was with Miroku and Shippo. The little fox demon was on Miroku's shoulder and Sango had Kirara in her arms.

Kagome hugged the demon slayer, who was like a sister to her. ''Actually, we've just arrived.''

''Don't I get a hug?'' Miroku asked.

Sango slapped him. ''Dream on, pervert!''

''A man can only wish.....'' Miroku smiled as he rubbed his cheek.

''He never learns.'' Shippo commented.

''Uh-huh, uh-huh!'' They all agreed.

That's when Inuyasha felt something sting his neck, so he slapped at whatever it was. ''Greetings master, Inuyasha. I see you made it back safely.'' Myoga let his presence be known after helping himself to Inuyasha's delicious blood.

''Feh!'' the half breed muttered. ''Give me one good reason why I shouldn't squeeze out the blood you've just drank from me,'' he held the flea demon between his fingers ready to carry out his threat.

''Oh, hello there, Myoga! It's good that you're all here. There's something important I want to share with you and ask for your opinion. It's about this sword I'm carrying, Souunga!' Kagome interrupted.

''Souunga?'' Myoga asked suddenly forgetting about Inuyasha's threat. He looked at the sword. _My, my, it's been a long time since I laid his eyes on it!_

''You know about it?'' Kagome asked surprised.

''Of course!'' Myoga said looking at the sword's sheath. ''Saya, long time no see!''

''Well, hello there Myoga. So you are here as well?'' Saya asked.

''Heeeeeh!'' Sango, Miroku and Shippo chorused, surprised at the talking sword.

''You know each other?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Yes we do.'' Myoga replied.

''Did that sword just speak?'' Sango asked but no one answered her.

''You're probably aware of this, but.... '' Saya didn't finish his sentence.

''To think that Souunga would come back here...'' Myoga looked at the sword in the Miko's hand again. ''How did you come to be in possession of Souunga, Kagome?''

''I think we all need to sit down.'' Kaede suggested.

''That's a very good idea.'' Kagome couldn't have agreed more. When everyone had sat outside Kaede's hut, she told them about what happened at the shrine in her time. ''I have no idea what I should do with the sword now. Maybe I should throw it away?'' Kagome joked.

''No, no! If you do that, it will fall into the wrong hands. Who knows what kind of problems may rise if that happens.'' Kaede said.

''What do you suggest I do then?'' Kagome asked.

''You should look for someone strong enough to wield it.'' Kaede replied.

''Kaede is right.'' Sango said. ''But who is strong enough to wield it? Who'd make such a dangerous sword like that in the first place?''

''Maybe it was Totos..?'' Shippo offered.

''No, it wasn't Totosai!'' Myoga interrupted. ''That sword was something the Dog General acquired on his own. Unlike Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga......a wicked, evil spirit from ancient times has attached itself to Souunga. The dog general is no longer alive, so there's only one person capable of wielding Souunga.''

''Feh! If I wasn't able to do it, do you think anybody else can?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Don't be a fool Inuyasha! There are others who are far stronger than you.'' Miroku pointed out.

''Yeah! He's nothing but a weakling!'' Shippo said and stuck his tongue out.

''Who are you calling weakling?'' Inuyasha tried to catch the little fox demon but he ran to Kagome, so he let go of the matter go for the moment because he didn't want to be sat. Kagome could be really scary and protective where Shippo was concerned. _I 'll get you for calling me a weakling. I will show you how strong I am._ He threw daggers in Shippo's direction with that message.

''Tell us, Myoga, who is capable of wielding Souunga?'' Saya asked.

''Lord Sesshomaru!''

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

''Kagura, get in here!'' Naraku ordered.

He had just witnessed the conversation between the miko and her friends through Kanna's mirror. He had sent some Saimyoushi to the village to spy on the group and what great news he'd gotten for his efforts. If Inuyasha had been possessed by the sword then that meant that he too could be in the same situation since he was also a half demon. But hopefully with the help of the jewel shards he could control the Souunga.

''You called?'' Kagura asked in a bored toned. She wasn't here of her own free will and was getting tired of doing Naraku's bidding. But she couldn't disobey, for Naraku had her heart hidden somewhere and she had to aide in his evil schemes. He had told her that he could end her life anytime and she believed every word, for Naraku was the most cruel and evil person she'd ever met.

''I have a task for you.'' Naraku said.

''Which is?''

''Look here,'' he pointed in Kanna's mirror. ''Do you see that sword the miko is holding in her hand.?'' Kagura nodded. ''Today in the evening, you will go and fetch it for me. Kanna, I want you to keep watch on that village full time. Especially the miko. If she leaves the village, you are to inform me, immediately!'' Naraku ordered.

''Why are you so interested in that sword?'' Kagura asked.

''It's none of your business. But if you must know, I will become unstoppable if I acquire that sword. Nobody will dare challenge me but they will bow before me. Kukukukukuku! '' he gave his evil laughter.

''And how I am supposed to get it by myself?'' Kagura knew she wouldn't be able to get the sword alone. The Inutachi were no longer weaklings but had grown much stronger in their fighting skills and tactics since she first encountered them.

''You will not be alone. I will send some demons to distract them while you steal the sword from the miko.'' he left and went to find Kohaku.

Souunga's sudden appearance was the best news he'd heard so far. He had heard about it before and wouldn't mind owning it. He could already feel the power. That sword would make him the most powerful being in all the lands. Thanks to the Saimyoushi, he could still keep track of the miko's whereabouts until he attacked and took possession of the sword. He had thought about planning an attack for another day, but there was no time to waste since they were planning on giving the sword to Sesshomaru. Now would be as good a time as any because the Inutachi had no idea that he knew about the sword and would be caught unawares.

If he waited until Sesshomaru had it, getting it back would be almost impossible. He had to admit that of all the demons he had encountered, Sesshomaru was the most powerful. He had even tried to absorb him earlier but didn't succeed. This time he wouldn't fail. He would get what he wanted. And what he wanted was to own Souunga. He found Kohaku outside the fortress.

The boy would also be of some use to him. He had always helped distract the demon slayer who cared so much about him. Didn't she know that there was no life in that body? That the boy was still standing because of the jewel shard? It was so easy to manipulate humans.

''Kohaku, I want you to go with Kagura this evening.''

''I understand.'' Kohaku answered.

''You will find the demon slayer and distract her until Kagura gets her hands on the sword from the miko, is that clear?''

''Yes.''

''Soon. Soon that sword will be mine and I will rule all the lands. Kukukukukuku!''

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kukukukukukuku! Don't you just love Naraku. Please don't be shy review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 3 **

That evening, the Inutachi sat having an early dinner. ''So, have you decided when you're going to seek out Sesshomaru?'' Miroku asked.

''We will head West tomorrow morning.'' Kagome replied.

''Feh! Who made you leader of this group?'' Inuyasha lamented.

''Sesshomaru needs to be given this sword and the sooner he gets it, the better it will be for everyone.'' Kagome explained. She put her food down, suddenly having a very bad feeling. _I wonder, is it just me? _

Kaede noticed and asked, ''Are ye not feeling well, child?''

''I am fine. It's just that....'' she didn't even finish what she wanted to say.

''What's wrong, wench? Can't you see we are in the middle of a meal.'' Inuyasha said.

''A jewel shard is approaching the village very fast.'' Kagome shouted and picked up Souunga.

They all stood up, the food forgotten. ''Well, it's good that they are bringing the shard to us, save us the trouble of looking for it. Lets get them.'' Inuyasha ran out of the hut, the others following. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped.

''What's wrong, Inuyasha?'' Sango asked.

''We are surrounded by many demons. Let's lead them away from the village so that no harm comes to the people who live here. Kaede, try to put a barrier around the village. Everyone, be very careful, we don't know who we're dealing with.'' Inuyasha said and ran out of the village.

Kirara flew up with Sango on her back while the others followed on foot. Sango tried to get a better look at the demons surrounding the village, that's when she spotted her brother Kohaku. She flew down and landed close to him. ''Kohaku....'' she whispered. Kohaku just stood there, not showing any reaction that he recognised her. ''It's me! Your sister.....have you forgotten me?''

''I don't know know who you are.'' Kohaku still didn't show any emotions. Sango started crying harder forgetting that she was in a battle field.

''Watch out, Sango!'' Kagome screamed from behind. There was a demon preparing to strike Sango down without her knowledge. Kagome shot it with one of her sacred arrows and it burst into flames. ''You have to concentrate on the task at hand, Sango, he can hear you but he doesn't understand who you are to him. Naraku has sent him here solely to distract you. Can't you see that?''

''You are wrong!'' Sango cried.

_Naraku you bastard! What are you up to know?_ ''Please, I know it hurts but you have you be strong. Let's go help Inuyasha and Miroku.'' Kagome pleaded with her friend.

''No, I will not leave him alone. He's all I have left in this world. I have to make him recognise me again.'' Sango said stubbornly.

Kagome sighed. _This is getting us nowhere. I am almost out of arrows, Kirara is busy trying to keep off some of the demons trying to attack Sango, but they are still too many. Inuyasha also has his hands full. What do I do? What do I do?_

Miroku looked around for Sango and spotted her talking to Kohaku. He knew what Kohaku's presence here meant. _Naraku has probably sent him here as a distraction! This is not good at all. I can't use my wind tunnel because Saimyoushi bees are around waiting to be sucked in. I should go to Sango, she needs me! _He started running toward the demon slayer not aware that he was being followed by a demon.

Kagome saw the demon that was following Miroku and shot it with the last arrow. Miroku turned around at the sound of the blast. He realized that Kagome had saved him and smiled. He did not need to say anything for she understood that he was grateful for what she did. More demons kept coming and attacking. Inuyasha's tried to strike as many demons as possible, but still.....they just kept coming.

''How do you like the demons?'' asked a voice from above.

Kagome looked up. ''Kagura! What is the meaning of this?'' she asked.

''You have something that my master needs, and I am here to collect it, that's all.'' Kagura said smiling.

''If it's the jewel shards you want, forgot it.'' Kagome spat.

Kagura shook here head. ''Oh, no. It's the sword you carry that he's interested in this time.''

''The sword?'' Kagome asked, surprised. _How the hell does Naraku know about it?_

As if reading her mind, Kagura said, ''Believe me he has his ways.''

''Well......you can turn around and leave because I'm not going to give it up.'' Kagome said confidently. There was no way she was going to give Kagura, the sword. Naraku would unleash hell itself!

''We'll see about that. You are out of arrows,the demon slayer is busy with her brother and the monk can't use his wind tunnel with the Sumiyoshi flying around. Inuyasha is so busy he has no idea that I am here. Give up the sword now or I will kill him using my dance of blades.'' Kagura paused smiling, ''The best part is that he won't even know what hit him because he'll be so busy fighting the other demons. What do you say?''

_What kind of fool does she take me for?_ ''The answer is still no.'' Kagome shouted.

''Very well then, the half breed dies.'' Kagaru said and flew towards Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Life could be so cruel sometimes. _Will I just sit back and watch as one of us gets killed? Hell no! I can't bear to even think about it. They're always protecting me. How could I be of help to them? Now that they need me? _If only she had more arrows. If only....... She reached for the sword on her back. _There's only one thing to do._

''What are you doing, Kagome?'' Saya asked, suddenly appearing before her.

''Duh! I want to use the sword!'' Kagome replied.

''You know the consequences, don't you?'' Saya tried to plead with her.

_Yes I do!_ ''I will worry about that later. Right now I have to kill all these demons before they kill my friends.'' she ran towards Kagura just as the wind sorcerer unleashed her dance of winds with her fan. ''Noooo.......'' Kagome cried. ''Inuyasha get away from there!''

Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice and ran as fast as possible to escape getting caught in Kagura's blades. He looked at Kagome and realized what she was about to do. ''Kagome, nooo.....'' he shouted.

_I have to protect everyone._ ''This is the only way......'' Kagome unsheathed the sword. ''Aaahhh! she cried as she felt it's energy rushing into her. The sword started turning red.

''This is bad, she's going to use the infernal dragon blast. Everyone escape into the sky.'' Saya shouted. Sango took Kohaku's hand and got on Kirara's back. Miroku also joined them and they flew into the sky, just as Kagome unleashed the dragon twister.

They watched in awe as a large, violent and powerful tornado destroyed and killed everything in its path. Some of the demons tried to get away but got caught. It was as the tornado was doing Kagome's will. It continued until the last of the demons was destroyed.

''How terrible!'' Miroku said. Thank God, we're away from the village or it would be nothing but a memory now.

''What uncontrolled power!'' Sango commented.

''That is the dragon of hell, Gokuryuuha. It's destructive capabilities are said to surpass even those of Bakuryuuha (Tetsusaiga powers).

''What is that? I have never seen anything so powerful.'' Kagura whispered to herself as she flew away from the tornado. She almost got caught in the blast and would have died like all those pitiful demons. The monk and the demon slayer were busy still looking at the tornado so she flew closer with the intention of taking Kohaku. But just as she was getting closer, Kirara flew downwards away from her alerting the others. She cursed and flew away.

Kagura wondered what she should do next. She couldn't get the boy back, now that they were all looking in her direction. She would have to come for him another time. The hard part would be explaining to Naraku about what happened. But then again, he was probably watching them through Kanna's mirror. Kohaku was just one his toy that wouldn't be missed if lost forever. The only thing Naraku cared about was the jewel shard on boy's back. And now this deadly sword.

Kagome sheathed Souunga again and looked at her friends. ''Let go back to the village.''

Kaede was waiting for them so when they arrived she let the barrier down for them to enter. After tending to all their wounds they all sat down again to talk about what had just happened but this time they put a barrier so that whatever they talked about would not be heard by any outsider.

''Do you have any idea how Naraku knew of the sword?'' Kagome asked them.

''Feh! He must have been spying on us through Kanna's mirror.'' Inuyasha said.

''You're probably right. The more reason for us to take the sword to Sesshomaru and be rid of it. Did you see that powerful attack? It was unlike anything I have ever seen!'' Miroku exclaimed and looked at Kohaku. ''But, what are we going to do about him?''

Sango put an arm around her little brother. '' Don't worry about him. He is under my care from now.''

''Yeah! But what will happen to Kagome now? She used the sword....'' Inuyasha wondered. He knew the power that sword held. He had felt it flow through him. He could just imagine what it could do to a mere human and that made him worry even more about Kagome.

Saya sighed heavily. ''She has been cursed.''

''Oh no, that's terrible!'' Sango cried.

''What is done is done!'' Myoga said. ''We cannot cry over spilt milk. What we need to find now is a solution to the curse.''

''A solution to the curse? Is there one?'' Kagome asked.

''Yes.'' Myoga replied.

Shippo looked at Kagome, ''But she looks perfectly normal to me, doesn't look like she's been cursed.'' Shippo commented.

''Yes, she doesn't look at all like how you described Inuyasha being possessed earlier.'' Kaede said.

''You are right. But that doesn't mean the curse is not there. Kagome is a miko and that is why she's not been possessed completely.'' Saya explained. ''She will be normal during the days, but will turn into a beast during the nights.''

Everyone gasped. Shippo started crying and Kagome tried to comfort him. ''Don't cry Shippo, it will be okay. Everything will be fine.'' She tried to convince herself more that the little fox demon in her arms.

''You say that she will turn into a beast at night, will she harm anyone when in this state?'' Miroku asked.

''Yes. She will not recognise any of you and will try to kill anyone that stands in her way.'' Myoga said.

''Nooooo......! I can never hurt any of my friends, that will never happen. I will leave the village if I have to, so that I don't bring harm to anyone.'' Kagome cried.

''Don't leave me, Kagome!'' Shippo cried.

''Be strong, you little brat!'' Inuyasha knocked the little fox demon on the head. ''The last thing Kagome needs now is cry baby. You are not helping her at all, with your tears.''

''Calm down all of you.'' Kaede said. She stood up, walked to the corner of the hut and came back holding something in her hands. ''These are armulets that can temporarily seal any kind of evil. They will help you for now, so that you won't turn into a beast during the night.''

''Really? That's great.'' Kagome asked and accepted the armulets.

''Now she won't have to leave the village, right?'' Shippo asked relieved that Kagome wasn't going to leave his side.

''Yes.'' Kaede smiled then looked at Kagome. ''But you must never take them off or you will endanger the lives of those around you,'' she warned.

''But just to be on the safe side,'' Saya said. ''she will sleep alone and nobody is to go near her carelessly until morning comes. And never under any circumstances are you to touch her.''

''Feh! What could she possibly do? The bitch can't even fight.'' Inuyasha said.

''Osuwari!'' Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha tasted dirt. ''What did you do that for? It's true that you can't fight, right?'' he asked the others.

Kagome raised her chin, ''That doesn't give you a right to call me a bitch.''

Myoga sighed. ''It's true that she cannot fight but don't be fooled. When in her beast form she will be a formidable foe. None of you will be able to take her down.''

_Poor Kagome!_ ''Is there a way to end the curse?'' Sango asked.

Myoga and Saya exchanged looks. This didn't go unnoticed to the rest of the group. ''What is it? What are you not telling us? Miroku asked curiously.

''Well, there is only one way.......'' Saya offered.

''Out with it!'' Kagome said impatiently. _If there was any way to end the curse I should know about it, dammit!_

''To break the curse you must become intimate with..... a demon.....'' Myoga said hesitantly.

''Ohhhhhh?'' Miroku could already picture the scene in his mind.

''That's all?'' Inuyasha asked suddenly getting excited. Now would be his chance to finally make Kagome his. They had been travelling together for sometime now but he never got to tell her of his feelings. Who would have thought an opportunity like this would arise out of nowhere? Well, he wasn't going to let it pass him by. He was going to grab it!

''Not just any demon, but the one strong enough to wield Souunga!'' Saya finished.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Phew! That's it........Tell me what you think. **

**Ebony-Knight. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

_Someone correct me if I am wrong. How many years between now and the feudal era roughly? _

_I'd appreciate it if you have any idea???? Thanks!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4**

''Repeat after me, Jaken,'' Rin said.

Jaken sighed, ''What now?''

''Kantai can tie a tai and untie a tai, why can't I tie a tai and untie a tai as Kantai can tie a tai and untie a tai.'' Rin gibbered.

''I kanta a why as tai....ohhh, I give up! Stop asking me to say such silly things.'' Jaken shouted at the little girl not looking where he was going.

''Watch out, Jaken or you will...'' Rin tried to say but it was too late as the toad youkai bumped into Sesshomaru and fell back on his butt.

''Forgive me milord. It's just that Rin was telling me......'' Jaken paused. _It's no use explaining._ He looked at his master and noticed that he was smiling. _Not good at all! Something bad is definitely going to happen._

''Why have you stopped, my Lord?'' Rin asked. ''Lord Sesshomaru......?''

Sesshomaru looked at the clearing and said, ''We'll camp here for tonight.''

He didn't tell them that he'd stopped because he had felt a great surge of power coming from the direction of Inuyasha forest. Tensaiga was also reacting, whether to that source of power, he really couldn't tell. He would have waited until morning to go and check it out but something in his gut told him to go immediately. It was as if he was being pulled by some strange forces. He really couldn't understand it.

_Maybe I should pay you a visit, while I'm at it, little brother!_ Sesshomaru smirked at the thought.

It was so easy to goad Inuyasha into a fight. The half breed always jumped into a fight without thinking or calculating. Ever since the encounter at their father's graveyard, he had started respecting the half breed a little bit. He was no longer after Tetsusaiga because he had Tokijin and Tensaiga.

Despite the fact that Tetsusaiga had an enchantment on it to prevent demons from using it, the sword had always been an object of desire for him, the cause of conflict between two brothers. He seemed to be intent on possessing it and had resented Inuyasha for a long time. Of course that was before he learned that Inuyasha needed it to keep his demon blood in check.

''I'll be back soon. Rin, stay with Jaken until I come back.'' Sesshomaru said and walked to Ah-Un and whispered. ''Protect her with your life.'' then walked in the opposite direction.

When he was out of sight, he morphed into an energy ball and took to the sky, since it was already evening and he wanted to reach in a shortest amount of time. It was better than using his sparkling dust cloud which would only have slowed him down.

When he arrived at his destination he stood and looked around at what seemed to have been a battle field. _What the hell could have happened here?_ Everything was destroyed and it looked as if.........no, no, that was impossibe! The only weapon that was capable of doing such damage would be his father's sword, Souunga! If he was right, then someone must be in possession of the sword and had unleashed Gokuryuuha. It's destructive capabilities were said to surpass even those of Bakuryuuha.

He had coveted Souunga and still did. If only his father had given him the chance to hold it...

**Flash back**

_''Father, do you insist on going?'' _

_''Do you intend to stop me Sesshomaru?'' _

_''I won't stand in your way.'' he replied. ''However, before you go ....... you must entrust the swords, Souunga and Tetsusaiga, to me.''_

_''And if I refuse? Will you kill me, your own father?'' he sighed heavily.. '' Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power, my son?''_

_''The path I walk, is the Way of Supreme Conquest. And it is the power that will reveal the way for me.'' _

_''The Way of Supreme Conquest, huh? '' he paused. ''Tell me Sesshomaru ... Have you someone to protect?'' _

_''Someone to protect?'' he asked and thought about it. ''The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such!'' _

**End of Flash back **

That was the last time he saw his great and terrible father alive. Inutaisho had just arrived from fighting Ryukotsusei and had been badly injured. Had he not insisted on saving the half breed's mother, he would not have met his demise on that day. That woman led to his down fall! He would not end up like his father who gave his life because of a mere human. He father was weak and let himself fall in love with a filthy woman.

What he sought was power more than anything else. Power was his goal. What he wouldn't give to get it! Falling in love was not in his vocabulary. Women would always be there. Of course he needed to rut once in a while to fulfil his sexual desires, but that was it. He didn't want any further involvement with the opposite sex.

He'd vowed never to show affection to any woman. To anyone. That would only be seen as a sign of weakness. When the time came for him to produce an heir, he would get a suitable demoness to bear him an heir and then dispose of her. He wouldn't allow history to repeat itself. He would surpass his father in strength.

After his father's demise he had thought maybe the sword was better of in hell than amongst the living. But now that the sword seemed to be in this world again. He would have to recover it. Of course, he wouldn't let Souunga possess him for he was sure that he was the only one capable of wielding it.

But then again, someone else had it even as he pondered on what to do next. The evening wind blew and he caught Inuyasha's scent. He knew exactly where he would look first. He didn't even bother to mask his scent as he walked towards the village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her with worried expressions on their faces. She was lying on a futon but she couldn't remember how she got last thing she remembered was Myoga explaining how the curse could be broken and Saya's words before everything went black.

''Kagome, are you alright?'' Sango asked.

''Yes. What happened?'' she tried to sit up.

''Calm yourself child. You fainted.'' Kaede answered and offered her some water. ''Drink this.''

Kagome accepted and took a long sip. ''Thanks. How long have I been out?''

''Just a few minutes.'' Sango answered. ''You had us worried sick.''

''We were all worried about you,'' Miroku added.

''I am fine now. I don't know what could have made me feel so faint. I have never fainted in my life.'' Kagome explained.

''I suppose your body couldn't take it any more because a lot has happened to you today.'' Miroku said.

''I guess you're right.'' Kagome looked at Myoga. ''About what you told me earlier, does it have to be Sesshomaru?''

''Yes, it has to be him since he is the only one who can wield Souunga without being possessed or else the curse will never be broken.'' Myoga said.

''This is going to be tougher than I thought. How am I going to convince him to become........'' Kagome hesitated.

''Feh! Sesshomaru will not agree to become intimate with you. He hates humans. You might as well forget about it.'' Inuyasha said seriously.

''It is true that he hates humans. But how can you be so sure that he will refuse? I have to try and ask him before I give up hope.'' Kagome tried to reason with herself more than her friends.

''Just don't come crying to me when he rebukes you.'' Inuyasha warned.

''Leave her alone, Inuyasha. This is not the time to talk like that, can't you see that she has a lot in her hands?'' Sango scolded the half breed.

''You mean dog!'' Shippo shouted and ran into Kagome's arms. ''What does being intimate mean?'' he asked innocently.

Kagome's face turned tones of red. ''Ehh......umm.......that is......'' she tried but couldn't find the right words to answer the little fox demon.

''I would like to speak to Kagome alone, would you excuse us?'' Inuyasha interrupted saving Kagome from further embarrassment.

''You heard the man, let's go Shippo,'' Miroku scooped him from Kagome's arms but he tried to resist.

''But Kagome hasn't answered my question yet,'' Shippo cried. ''I want to stay here.''

After everyone left, Inuyasha knelt down next to her so that she would have to strain her neck looking up as he spoke. ''Why can't it be me, Kagome?'' he asked. He looked so mature all of a sudden that it scared the shit out of her. She had never seen him be so serious.

''What are you talking about?'' she decided to play dumb. She dreaded having this talk with him. She new that he cared about her in his own special way although he was a jerk at showing it.

''The chance to be with you.''

''But we're always together hunting jewel shards.''

''That's not what I mean. You need a demon to break the curse and I am here. You know as well as I do that your efforts to ask Sesshomaru will be fruitless. He despises humans and you're no exception.''

''I know that already, Inuyasha. The chances of him agreeing are close to none. But I have to give it a shot. I can't just assume his answer without even trying. The whole situation is not easy for me you know. Do you think I want to do this?'' Tears started forming in Kagome's eyes.

''If you truly don't want to do it, then choose me instead.'' Inuyasha said.

Kagome considered his words. ''What if the curse isn't broken afterward we....? What will you do then? What will I do?'' Kagome challenged him.

Inuyasha paused before he replied, ''I don't know.''

''You don't know? Wrong answer. People just don't rush into something without knowing what they want, without having expectations. Will you turn your back on me once you realize that you can't help me break the curse? Will you still want to be with a woman who turns into a beast during the night?'' Kagome asked.

''We'll see when we get there. Right now I only need you to choose me. I can't bear the thought of Sesshomaru touching you.'' Inuyasha admitted.

''Stop being selfish, Inuyasha. I'm not doing this for myself, unlike you. The sooner I can break the curse, the sooner I can go back to jewel hunting. Everybody needs me. My family needs me and I won't let them down. But I can't be around any of them if I am a beast. I'll not put people's lives in danger, ever!'' Kagome felt her temper rising.

''I love you, Kagome!'' Inuyasha said all of a sudden.

Kagome was silent for a moment before she spoke, ''Why are you telling me this now?'' She had waited to hear those words for such a long time that she'd given up hope. How she had waited!

''Well......It's not been easy to tell you with all the travelling and battles. I wanted to wait for an opportune time to admit my feelings to you.'' Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his.

''And I suppose this is _the_ opportune moment!'' she asked sarcastically.

Inuyasha ignored the tone of her voice. ''Yes. Don't you feel the same way?''

''Um........'' Kagome was tongue tied. Just when she was ready to speak again she felt a strong demon aura. ''Do you also sense it, Inuyasha?''

''Yes and I know exactly whose it is,'' Inuyasha cursed before running out of the hut Kagome behind him not forgetting to take Souunga with her.

Outside, the villagers were running up and down screaming demon 'Oni! Oni! and going into hiding. Kagome touched the sword on her back. Who could it be scaring the villagers like this? Hadn't they had enough drama for a day? She would use Souunga if need be since she had nothing more to lose. She was already cursed and there wasn't anything like a second curse.

Sango and Miroku joined them. ''Aren't you supposed to be resting, Kagome?'' Sango asked.

''I am feeling fine, don't worry.'' she replied.

''Sesshomaru!'' Inuyasha shouted his hand on Tetsusaiga ready to strike.

''It's nice to see you too, little brother,'' Sesshomaru said then noticed that Tensaiga was acting up _again_, against his hip. _What is it Tensaiga? What troubles you?_

''What do you want?'' Inuyasha spat.

''Isn't that Tensaiga?'' Saya asked.

Sesshomaru followed the voice to where Kagome was standing and before anyone knew what was happening he moved faster than the eyes could see and landed in front of Kagome. She jumped back in shock, but he took her by the neck and lifted her up in the air. Kagome struggled to free herself but in vain. Sesshomaru was just too strong.

''Why does someone like you possess Souunga?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Leave her alone Sesshomaru, your fight is with me?'' Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga but couldn't attack without endangering Kagome's life in the process.

''Stay out of this half breed or I will snap her neck,'' Sesshomaru said. ''Don't tell me another of father's swords has chosen you as it's bearer!'' _I wouldn't be surprised if father left it to him, but I am taking it with me!_

Inuyasha approached slowly. ''Just put her down, will you?''

''Not another step, Inuyasha.'' Sesshomaru roared impatiently. ''I asked you a question, miko.'' Kagome tried to answer but no sound could come out. Sesshomaru noticed this and lowered her to the ground, releasing his hold slightly so that she may speak.

''If you want the sword so badly, you can have it. I intended to bring it to you anyway.'' Kagome said.

Sesshomaru tightened his hand aroung her neck, in warning, ''That still doesn't answer my question. How did you get a hold of the sword? I will not repeat myself.''

''It's complicated, why don't we sit down and I will explain everything that you want to know. I am not feeling very well at the moment.'' Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru couldn't sense any lie so he released his hold and she fell back on the ground. ''Very well, but make it quick. I have other matters to attend to.'' he said thinking of Rin.

''I would like to speak with Sesshomaru alone,'' Kagome told her friends.

''No way!'' Inuyasha snapped. ''The bastard will kill you.''

''You are the _bastard_ , half breed! Now stay out of this or you will be the one to die.'' Sesshomaru warned.

''Please, let me do this alone. We will talk where you can see us. Don't make this difficult than it already is.'' Kagome pleaded.

''Feh! But I am watching you, Sesshomaru, Make one wrong move and you're dead meat.'' Inuyasha didn't sound to pleased. Kagome is just too trusting. Sesshomaru

When they were away from the others and completely out of earshot, Kagome sat on a nearby rock as did Sesshomaru. He formed a barrier just to be on the safe side. He knew that Naraku's Saimyoishi could be around spying on them. ''Speak.'' he ordered her. So she explained what happened from the beginning until now. He just sat there taking in the information. But he wasn't completely convinced. ''I didn't sense the sword in this world before, where did you say you live again?''

The question caught Kagome off guard. _What should I say?_ Her breathing changed as she thought about what she would say to him. ''In some village in the South.'' she lied.

''I can sense that you're lying. I will not be so lenient with you next time. Now tell me the truth!'' he roared.

Kagome sensed the danger in his voice. _Should I tell him the truth? What would he do with that knowledge? Would he believe me even if she said the truth? Can I trust him at all?_ She had no choice but to tell the truth because he would know whether she was lying or telling the truth.

''I am not from this era, I come from the future.'' There she had said it.

''The future?'' Sesshomaru was surprised at her answer yet he found himself somehow believing her.

''Around five hundred years into the future.''

''And how do you manage to be in this era?''

''I will only tell you if you promise to keep it a secret.''

''I am not making any promises. You owe me an explanation, now continue or I shall behead you.''

Kagome gulped. ''I travel through the Bone Eater's Well in Inuyasha forest which acts as a time portal.''

''I see.'' Sesshomaru found himself suddenly interested.

''Before I hand over the sword, may I make a request?'' Kagome asked looking down.

Sesshomaru considered for a moment. _I already have the sword, should I get any more involved with this miko?_ ''You may, but I can't make any promises. What is this about?'' he wasn't sure what she wanted from him.

''It's about the curse........'' Kagome said hesitantly.

''Yes??''

''Myoga told me that the only one way to break the curse is to become intimate with _the _demon who's strong enough to wield Souunga.''

''And what does this have to do with me?'' Sesshomaru knew already what she wanted but wanted to hear the words coming from her mouth anyway.

''Would you please take me as your woman until the curse is broken?'' Kagome begged. ''It only in the nights that we will have to........until the curse is broken. I will stay out of your way just allow me a few hours of your time every night. I will obey you and do everything that you want'' she rumbled on and on.

_What is this miko asking me to do?_ ''Me? To rut with a human?'' he asked as if he was disgusted by the mere thought.

''Yes, that's one way of putting it.'' Kagome replied. ''Even though it doesn't sound romantic.'' she murmured to herself.

Sesshomaru looked at her ''Supposing I agree, how long until the curse is broken?''

''I am not sure. I completely forgot to ask Myoga.''

''It will take twenty-eight days,'' Saya suddenly spoke. ''Hopefully.''

''Saya! I had forgotten that you were here. I suppose you go everywhere Souunga goes, huh?'' Kagome smiled.

''What do you mean, hopefully?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''It just a theory, about the days, I mean. The curse will definitely be broken, don't worry.'' Saya encouraged them.

''Do you mean to tell me that you don't know for a fact how long it will take?'' Sesshomaru asked through clenched teeth.

''You seem really interested, does that mean you have agreed to help her?'' Saya ignored him.

Sesshomaru stood up. ''This conversation is over, now hand over the sword.''

Kagome sighed heavily. Maybe this was a total waste of time, after all. She could just imagine Inuyasha's amused face when she told him that she had been rejected. She gave Sesshomaru the sword and also stood up. Sesshomaru removed the barrier and started walking away.

When Inuyasha saw that they had finished talking, he approached them. ''So Kagome, did he agree?'' he asked with a knowing smile on his face.

''You don't have to rub it into my face, Inuyasha.'' Kagome said feeling totally worn out.

''I knew his answer already, didn't I try to warn you? But look on the bright side, you still have me. Now we can finally be together. We will be good together.'' Inuyasha encouraged her.

_I don't need this now! _''I am out of here.'' Kagome said and started walking away but was stopped by Sesshomaru's words.

''The miko is coming with me!'' The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Sesshomaru had heard Inuyasha's words and wanted to see his face as he took the miko away from him. After all, the miko did come from the future and he would be able to acquire knowledge by taking her along. He tried to convince himself that he was only doing it to get to his baka brother. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. But then again, maybe it was..... _What have I gotten myself into?_

Kagome on the other hand didn't know whether to be happy or frightened. _Did he really say what I think he said?_ ''Will you really help me in breaking the curse?'' _Please let him not change his mind, please...._

Sesshomaru cursed inwardly. He had forgotten what _breaking _the curse involved. Well, he couldn't go back on his word, it was too late for that. He would have to think about it more before giving her a final answer. ''I cannot give you an answer right now, but if you want my assistance, you'll have to leave with me this evening.''

''There's no was in hell, I'm allowing that to happen. You are not leaving with him, Kagome.'' Inuyasha shouted. _There's no was in hell!_

''We have already had this discussion, Inuyasha. This is very important to.'' Kagome said.

''But he's only playing games with you don't you realize that? He hasn't even given you an answer.'' Inuyasha persisted.

Sesshomaru smirked. ''But I have, little brother. Since she will be my first human, she will have to convince me during the day so that I can do what she wants at night!'' The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**That's it for today! Thanks for the reviews, I loved them so much. You guys are the best. **

**Ebony-Knight. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nights of Sin**

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

_Thanks you all for reviews, I didn't expect so much for the first chapters but it's not like I'm complaining keep 'em coming. Know that hey are well appreciated. Well, onto the story........._

**Chapter 5**

''I'm going to get my things, excuse me!'' Kagome said and walked away leaving the two brothers to continue with their quarrel. _Why did they always have to fight? They are brothers, for God's sake! I would expect them to be hugging and catching up on lost time, but noo... they just have to be at each others throat every time they set eyes on each other._

''Don't walk away, Kagome,'' Inuyasha shouted, ''I'm talking to you wench!''

_That's it! I've had it with being called that all the time._ Kagome turned around and took a deep breath. ''Sit boy!'' Only when she saw his face eating dirt did she continue walking, satisfied.

Sesshomaru watched the whole thing in fascination. ''So the miko has this much control over you.'' _If I had that control over him, his face would always be buried in the ground! Maybe, I would have mercy sometimes and allow him to get some air._

''Shut up!'' Inuyasha said after a while. ''Why have you suddenly decided to take Kagome with you? We all know of that you hate humans.''

''That's what you think, I don't hate humans.'' Sesshomaru replied.

''But you have ulterior motives, don't you?'' Inuyasha persisted.

''Just think of it this way, we'll both benefit from each other.'' Sesshomaru was slowly getting tired of this conversation. Why wouldn't the half breed finally shut up?

''I knew it! There's no way I'm letting you take Kagome. You have to kill me first.'' Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

''There will be no fighting in this village, Inuyasha. With those powerful swords you both wield, you will cause a lot of damage here. Do want to destroy the whole village? If you want to kill each other, I suggest you get as far away as possible from here.'' Kaede said from where she stood, further behind them.

''Feh! Stay out of this old hag!'' Inuyasha said and put back his sword in it's sheath. _The old hag is right. If we use our swords the whole village will definitely be destroyed._

''Why can't you accept the miko's decision? May I remind you that she's the one who asked for my assistance not the other way round. Don't you want her to get back to normal so that she continue jewel hunting with your group? If you can't respect her wishes because of your selfish reasons then you are endangering the lives of the people around her. The jewel will also get into the wrong hands if too much time is wasted. Is that what you really want?'' Sesshomaru tried to reason with baka brother.

''He's right, Inuyasha,'' Sango said. ''We have to continue jewel hunting while we wait for Kagome's return. We all understand how you feel about her, but don't let your selfishness get in the way.''

Sesshomaru looked at the demon slayer and the boy standing beside him. He was the same boy that had almost killed Rin some time back. ''That boy has no life in him, why do you let him walk around with the help of that jewel?''

Sango put a protective arm around Kohaku. ''It's not his fault that it's there, Naraku put it there to control him.''

''It should be removed immediately or he'll never be free. Naraku will still be able to use him against you.'' Sesshomaru explained.

''Don't you understand? Without it he'll surely die.'' Tears started forming in Sango's eyes.

''Just do as I say, remove the jewel from him. I will revive him with Tensaiga.'' Sesshomaru didn't understand why he felt compelled to help the same human that wanted to kill Rin but he knew that the boy was being controlled and was not at fault. It was Naraku's doing. _I should hate Naraku and not the boy._

''You would do that for him?'' Sango asked. _And here I thought he wanted to see Kohaku dead... Maybe he has a heart after all._

''I will not repeat myself. Now remove the jewel before I change my mind!'' Sesshomaru roared impatiently. Miroku helped Sango hold Kohaku down as they removed the jewel shard from his back. ''Now move aside.'' he unsheathed Tensaiga and it pulsed. He could now see the pallbearers that had come to take the boy's soul away so he swept the sword across Kohaku's body killing the pallbearers and restoring the boy's life. Then he sheathed Tensaiga and stepped back.

Sango rushed quickly to Kohaku's side crying. Miroku asked, ''Is he alright?''

''He is.'' Sesshomaru answered.

Kohaku opened his eyes slowly. Could it be? Was he seeing his own things? ''Is.....that you......big sister?'' he whispered.

''Yes, it me, Kohaku. You're alive. You are alive!'' Sango cried.

''What's wrong with Kohaku?'' Kagome came rushing over to the siblings. ''What did you do to him?'' She turned to Sesshomaru with accusing eyes.

''It's okay, Kagome. He brought Kohaku back to life using Tensaiga.'' Miroku explained.

''Oh!'' Kagome felt bad that she'd accused him for nothing. ''I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, I misunderstood the situation.'' _Why did I have to accuse him like that? Hope he doesn't change his mind about taking me along._

Sesshomaru just shrugged. ''I have extended my stay here. Miko, bid your friends goodbye, we must leave now.''

''Feh! I am coming along too.'' Inuyasha said.

''No, you're not.'' Sesshomaru looked at his little brother.

''But someone has to protect Kagome. Who better that me to do it?'' Inuyasha persisted.

''I will protect the miko as long as she's with me. If you still insist on coming along, then I'll not take her with me. What's it going to be half breed?'' Sesshomaru asked.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha with high expectations. Expecting that he would make the right decision. ''Fine. But this is not over yet, we will settle this when we meet again.''

Kagome let out a breath that she was holding. ''Thanks Inuyasha.'' She walked to him and gave him a hug.

''Take care, Kagome, and don't forget about what we discussed earlier. I still want us to be together, okay?'' Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome nodded but didn't say anything.

She hugged Sango and Miroku, who was very happy to hold Kagome's body close to him even for a moment. When it came to Shippo, tears started pouring from her eyes.

_This is going to be hard...._ ''Take care, Shippo, I'll miss you so much.''

''Don't go Kagome.'' Shippo also started crying.

''I have to do this, Shippo. Promise you'll be a good boy while I'm away, That you will not cause trouble for the others.'' Kagome wiped her tears.

''I promise. But can I visit you sometime?''

''Of course you can.'' Kagome reassured him then turned to Sesshomaru. ''Can they all visit me later on?''

''Yes they can visit my castle, as long as the half breed behaves himself.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Oh thank you so much.'' Kagome hugged Shippo one last time and then walked to Sesshomaru. ''Take care guys. I'll miss you.''

''Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, for saving Kohaku,'' Sango said bowing her head. ''I am indebted to you always.''

Sesshomaru nodded and started walking away, Kagome followed him. When they were far away from the village he turned and looked at her. ''Miko, I want us to travel very fast. Which means you have to hold me tight, understood?''

''Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.'' Kagome answered.

''Come here.'' Sesshomaru said. Kagome hesitated a bit and then walked to him. He put his arms around her tiny body and said, ''This will only take a while,'' and morphed into an energy ball and took into the night. Within a short time they arrived, where Rin and Jaken were camping and walked into the clearing.

''Lord Sesshomaru, you're finally back. You don't know how glad I am to see you. Rin has been...'' Jaken stopped when he notice the miko behind his master. ''What are you doing with milord, filthy human?''

''You will show the miko some respect from now, or you will lose your tongue.'' Sesshomaru thereatened.

''But, milord, she's human, why should I respect her?'' Jaken asked. He knew Sesshomaru never made empty threats, but he wanted to know, to understand why Inuyasha's bitch was here.

''She's now under my protection. Of course, you're free to leave if you can't stand her presence.'' Sesshomaru offered.

_To leave milord side? Never!_ ''I will do as you've asked and respect her. Forgive me, milord.'' Jaken bowed and stood aside. Now he had to put up with another human, as if Rin wasn't enough!

Rin ran to Sesshomaru with a big smile on her face. ''Don't listen to him, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin was a good girl while you were away.''

''I know you were good,'' Sesshomaru patted her on the head then went to sit under a tree. Rin walked to Kagome and bowed down.

''Hello!'' Kagome greeted the little girl. _At least I will not be the only human travelling with tow demons, no make that three._ She looked at the two headed demon that was lying nearby.

''Hello. Rin wants you to stay. Rin is not mean like Jaken. Rin welcomes you.''

''Thank you very much. But when you talk you have to refer to yourself as 'I' and not Rin, okay?''

''Rin...... I understand.'' Rin said smiling. ''Have you eaten already, Kagome? Rin.....I roasted some fish.''

''No thank you, I have already eaten.'' Kagome smiled back at the little girl.

''Get some rest, Rin. We have to leave for the castle early tomorrow morning.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Can I sleep with you, Kagome?'' Rin asked with those adorable eyes.

''You can't.....'' Sesshomaru cut in. ''Jaken take care of Rin, I want to talk to the miko alone.'' He stood up.

''Are you leaving again, Lord Sesshomaru?'' Jaken asked worried. Why did he always have to be the one to baby sit Rin when he could be going everywhere his master went?

''We will be close by!'' Sesshomaru assured them then looked at Kagome. ''Follow me, miko.''

Kagome followed him away from the camp site. It was already dark but the moon light enable her to see where she was going. She had a torch in her bag pack but didn't remove because she really didn't need it at the moment. It would come in handy another time. They walked further into another clearing. She looked at him questioningly.

''You will sleep here.'' Sesshomaru told her.

''You've got to be kidding me! I can't sleep here all alone. What if something attacks me?'' Kagome protested.

''This Sesshomaru does not kid. Don't worry, I will stay here with you. It's better if you sleep away from Rin because you may scare her in case you turn at night.'' Sesshomaru said.

''Scare her?'' Kagome asked confused. ''But I have the armulets to help keep me from changing.''

''I don't want Rin to find out about the curse yet. I don't know how she will behave towards you if she know but I will personally explain to her, understood?''

''As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru.'' Kagome said and put down her bag pack and removed her sleeping bag. ''But what if she approaches me on her own tonight, isn't that risky?''

''I will be on the look out tonight. Try to get some sleep.'' Sesshomaru said. Kagome took her pyjamas and looked around for a bush to change her clothes. Sesshomaru stopped her when she started walking towards it. ''Where are you going, miko?''

Here we go again! ''I have to change into my sleeping clothes.'' Kagome explained.

''Why don't you do it here?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''You pervert!'' Kagome shouted. ''Are you crazy?''

''Watch your tongue miko! This Sesshomaru is neither crazy nor a pervert. Humans are so modest. How do you expect me to help you with the curse if you can't even let me look at you?'' Sesshomaru teased her.

''Y-you want to look at me?'' Kagome asked seriously.

''I didn't say that,'' Seshomaru denied it.

''But you just did. You asked me to change my clothes where you can see me.'' Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru smirked. ''Well, maybe I did. I want make sure if there's something for me to look forward to.''

''You bastard!'' Kagome spat and lunged forward to slap him but he caught her hand mid air. Amber eyes met deep blue eyes and held.

''Temper, temper! Remember what I said before, miko. You will have to convince me if you want me to rut with you and you're not doing a good job so far.'' Sesshomaru said then let go of her hand.

''You want me to seduce you? Is that what you're saying?'' Kagome asked disbelievingly.

''That's one way of putting it.....'' Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome paused and thought about it. She had absolutely no experience with men. But that didn't mean that she had zero idea of how to seduce a man. If seducing Sesshomaru was what she had to do to get his attention then she would do it. She was from the future and got to see how women flirted and seduced men. _I may be an eighteen year old virgin but I'd taken exotic dance classes and today I will put it into use. From now on I have to step up my game. The sooner I get rid of the curse the sooner I can go on with my life._

''Very well....I will give you a little nice show.'' Kagome said confidently and threw her pyjama on the ground. She started singing Lollipop by Lil Wayne in her heart .

She started swaying her hips from side to side moving slowly up and down. Her hands caressed her face, moving down her neck and slowly down her breasts. She thrust out her chest and her hands moulding her rounded breasts. Kagome threw her head back as she played with boobs enjoying the look on Sesshomaru's face. _Take that, demon lord!_

The miko really knew how to shake those hips. He clenched his hands which wanted so badly to betray him. I will not let myself be easily seduced. She removed her top slowly and threw it aside. Her short skirt joined it next on the ground. Sesshomaru felt his manhood twitch to life when he heard the miko moaning. He had never thought that he would get an erection just by watching an exotic dance.

Sesshomaru looked at the almost naked woman standing before him swaying her hips, exciting him. His eyes moved down to her swollen bosom, the material on her chest did very little to cover her breasts. He had never seen such a thing before. Maybe it was something from her era? His eyes slid further down between her legs and he gulped. What is the miko wearing? He felt like ripping the thin material off her body to see what lay behind it.

Kagome turned around and bent her ass up in the air giving him full view. She shook her booty vigorously knowing full well what that would do to him. Then she squat and put one hand one the ground to support herself. She moved her ass up and down slowly then faster as if she was riding a horse. When she turned around she gasped.

Sesshomaru had been watching the miko's dance with keen interest but when she turned around showing him her back, he lost it. That was a very inviting position she was in and he wanted so much to mount her.

Kagome continued her dance. She got on all fours and crawled slowly towards him, her eyes fixed on his. When she was close she stopped and raised her head until it was only centimetres from his crotch. She licked her lips and moved her head forward, closer and closer....

Sesshomaru started breathing hard as the miko's face moved closer to his throbbing shaft. What was she up to? His beast was threatening to take over.

**Take her now! Mount her!**

_No, I can't. She's human!_

**But she already offered herself! And didn't you agree to help her break the curse? What's stopping us now?**

_It's complicated. I don't think she's ready for us, she's so still pure. So innocent._

**Well.....She looks ripe to me, ready to be plucked!**

_Control yourself! If we take her now in such haste we'll hurt her. We have to be patient and prepare her for what's to come._

**Can't you smell how aroused she is, I say we mount her now!**

_No! I will not allow it. I can also smell her juices, how aroused she is but she's still so naive! She did that dance just for me so I will not take advantage of her. She has proven that she has what it takes. That she can put me in the mood._

**We wouldn't be taking advantage of her, because it's what we both want. Did you see the way she was swinging her back to us. So tempting. So inviting. Let's just have a taste......**

_She was only showing me what she has to offer and I have to admit she did a good job. She has a lot to offer us._

**I can sense her purity too, we have to be her first. We have to hurry before some other male ruts with her.**

_Don't worry. Nobody else will have her as long as she's in my care, because she only wants me!_

**Very well......I will wait. I hope it will be worth it!**

_From what I've seen, I'd say it will definitely be worth it!_

Kagome heard Sesshomaru breathing so hard. She looked up at him and met his eyes. Let the games begin! ''What is this?'' she decided to tease him. The dance really worked, and how!

''What do you mean?'' Sesshomaru asked in a hoarse voice. Damn this woman to cause me to..... He was painfully hard and he couldn't hide it.

''This swollen thing?'' Kagome pointed at his cock. Gosh, you'd think I have a lot of experience but I'm really scared. I don't know what he will do to me, with those red eyes. But I have to act brave so that he can know I am serious.

Sesshomaru decided to play along, ''That is one of my finest weapons.'' he said looking down into her eyes.

''Why is it swollen?'' Kagome asked.

''Because it wants to come out and fight you.'' Sesshomaru replied.

''Can it fight well?''

Sesshomaru smirked. ''Indeed!''

''How long can it last in a battle?''

''It depends. It can go on for very long hours or sometimes just a short time.''

''Is it a big weapon?'' Kagome asked.

''You have no idea. It's massive.''

''Oh!'' was all Kagome could manage to utter. _Omg!_ She was so turned on. _There should be Noah's flood in my panties right now._

''Do you want to see it?'' Sesshomaru asked.

''Oh no! I'll save that for another time.'' Kagome stood up and went to pick up her clothes. She put on her pyjamas this time with her back turned to him and spread out her sleeping bag. Did she just do that? She couldn't believe that she was able to make Sesshomaru pitch a tent. And what a strong tent it looked like. Too bad she couldn't bring herself to finish the job. He must be in pain, yearning for some release.

Sesshomaru watched her move away from him. He had to give it up to her. She was really courageous for someone who had never been intimate with a man before. How she managed to arouse him so was beyond him. _I have to take care of my weapon, first._ ''Get some sleep, miko, I will be watching you!''

He walked away from the clearing and disappeared into the bushes. He looked for a comfortable tree nearby and leapt up. He leaned back on the thick branch and untied his hakama pants and his manhood sprang free. He grabbed it and began stroking it upward, images of Kagome flashing in his mind.

Her breasts....her lips....her ass.

He gripped his shaft tightly and started pumping up and down, rubbing his palm over the head and down again.

Thinking of the sounds Kagome made when she was touching herself was enough to elicit a groan from the back of his throat.

He stroked himself harder and faster.

He was getting close already.

Remembering her scent and those kissable lips. Imagining what it would be like to thrust into her from behind.

Hard. Fast. Rough.

His breathing was now coming in gasps, his legs shaking slightly. He stroked harder allowing his closed fist to move over the top of his bulbous head and all the way back down his length, building his release.

His hand clenched and his movements sped up minutely. He was on the edge. He slowed his movements, pumping up and down a few more times, extending his orgasm. He exhaled deeply and looked at the evidence of his release that was spread all over the branch.

After cleaning his mess, he went to check on Rin and Jaken only to find them fast asleep beside Ah-Un. He walked back to the tree, the miko still on his mind. It was going to be a long night!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Another chappie! Please send those reviews! I need them to breath. Till next time folks! Ciao...**

**Ebony-Knight. **

**NB: Opps! I apologise to those of you who had already read chapter four and five. I edited the story and decided to do this because I thought the chapters were too long. Sorry again!**


End file.
